


Zianouarry kid fic

by AgentPotatoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, M/M, OT5, Orphanage, Rape, Size Kink, Small, adopt, projective, scared, zianouarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentPotatoes/pseuds/AgentPotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward (Eddy) and Darcy Are at a home for troubled boys. Yes Darcy is a girl, but she and Eddy refused to separate when they were sent to homes. Their parents w had died in a car crash a year ago. That's why they are their. Eddy had always been protective over his little sister, but know he never lets he out of his sight especially with all the mean older boys. <br/>Edward -6<br/>Darcy -3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"WAKE UP!"  
Ed jumped when he heard one of the older boys yelling at him. They older boys laughed at his scared reaction and left the room. Ed sighed and snuggled back into his little sister. Darcy And Ed always slept in the same bed, they had their own, but Darcy didn't want to be away from her big brother. After a few minutes Ed decided that he couldn't go back to sleep. 

He was just to awake. He got up and stretched. He reached over and lightly shook Darcy. He stirred and he eyes popped open. She started to wine But Ed quickly popped her pacifier in her mouth to stop it. Her tiny fist rubbed against her big eyes.   
"Darcy c'mon, we have people coming today to adopt a kid, were gonna be late and get in trouble."  
She then jumped up and grabbed her teddy bear. She didn't like when she got in trouble. Nancy, the one who ran the home always sent her to the older boys room so they could punish her.

She still had bruises from last time she got in trouble. Ed sensed his sister's fear. He pulled her into a hug and whispered "It's okay, I won't let them hurt you!" He kept a arm around her as they mad their way down stairs. 

Darcy gripped Ed's shirt as fear ran through her body. As they came down they saw all the kids already lined up in order to youngest to oldest. Nancy glared at the two as she saw they were late. She grabbed them and fixed their bed hair angrily.   
"You two are late, you will be punished!" 

Tears welled up in Darcy's big green eyes at those words. She yanked them to where they were supposed to be standing. Darcy at the front, Ed somewhere near the middle. Seeing as he was pretty tall for his age Ed looked over the heads to see Darcy staring at him with sad eyes.   
Their eyes snapped to the door as five guys walked him. Nancy greeted them "Welcome! This is all of our kids, you may look around." They smiled early at each other. You see the five of them were in a relationship with each other and decided they were ready to adopt. 

They looked among the kids and spotted a cute one near the end. Darcy got even more scared as they came her way. She backed away and whimpered. Then ran into her brothers arms. She let a few tears fall.   
"S-s-sc-cared!" She whimpered into her brothers chest.   
Nancy leaned over and whispered for the older boys to punish the two. 

They got a evil look in his eye and harshly grabbed the younger two's arm's. They dragged them upstairs to their room. Niall was the only one who noticed them. Egh, he'll check for them later.   
Meanwhile upstairs the older boys struggled to separate to younger two.   
When they finally did the tied Ed to a chair in the middle of the room making him watch them torcher his baby sister. 

All four of the guys dropped their pants. One pulled his hard on out and forced Darcy's mouth open. He shoved his length deep in the young girls mouth gagging her. He held her all the way down down till tears streamed down her face.   
Ed shouted and threatened them to not touch his sister. He felt so helpless watching the do this to her. They continued to force their cock down her throat until they all cummed. Next the stripped off all her clothing and tied her to the bed. 

Ed got even more mad as they saw them touching his baby sister like that! Nobody was supposed to touch her private parts!   
Darcy layed on the bed sobbing her eyes out. She didn't like how they were touching her, she cried out when they pinched and pulled at her nipples. 

Down stairs all the boys agreed they couldn't find the one. They wanted to adopt all the kids, but they wanted the perfect one. Then Nialll remembers the two he saw earlier.   
"Hey what about the two little ones that went up stairs? Let's check them out!"   
They just shook him off and talked to some of the kids. Niall didn't like when his boyfriend's ignored him.He was always more payed attention to anyways. Especially with him being the youngest and the shortest. He was only 5'7 while his boyfriends were 6'0- 6'3. 

But they boys loved him for being so small compared to them. They protected him more. Niall wounded upstairs to a room where he heard crying. He hope opened the door and gasped at the sight. A sobbing little girl tied to the bed naked, with another sobbing boy tied to a chair. 

The older boys gasped in shock and quickly pulled their boxers on.   
"What the hell are you doing to them?!" Niall screamed.  
What kind of sick monsters do this to kids?! He ran over to the bed and quickly untied the small girl and picked her up. He cradled her close to his chest and untied to younger boy. HD grabbed the little boys hands and tried to make an exit but saw it was blocked by the older boys.

Niall charger at them and they jumped to the side. He quickly ran out the room into the bathroom and locked the door. Niall Sat down on the toilet and picked the younger boy up and sat him on his lap next to Darcy. 

Ed pulled Darcy into a hug and mumbled "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"   
"Teddy!" Darcy cried.  
"You left your teddy?"   
She nodded. Niall stood up and set the two down and watched as the boy comforted his little sister. He pulled her as close to him as possible trying to warm her up seeing she's still naked. Niall went out of the bathroom back to that room where he found them tied up. 

He looked around for the bear and found it under the bed. He got it and quickly got up but ran into a body. Next thing he knew he was on the ground and his cheek throbbed. The older guy just punched him!   
Niall gasped and ran to the bathroom. 

He sat on the floor against the door and called Harry   
~Phone call~  
Harry: "Hello?"  
Niall: "Harry? I need your help! I found the perfect kids!"  
Harry: "Why do you need my held with that?"  
Niall: "Their are these guys out side the bathroom and I'm scared!"

Niall's voice cracked and Harry knew something as wrong. He told the rest of his boyfriend and they were on their way.

Harry: "Don't worry Niall, were comming." 

~End of phone call~

The four lads searched for Niall until they found the bathroom.   
"Niall?"  
He heard his boyfriend call his name. Niall opened to door and they all came in squishing him in a hug.  
"What happened to your face?" 

Niall shook his head not wanting to explain. Harry kissed the blond hairs face. Niall looked around his boyfriends to see the two younger kids curled up in the corner looking terrified. 

Niall broke out of his boyfriends grip and stepped up to the two. The older lads payed attention to them.   
Louis gasped "Haz, they look just like you!"  
Harry said "I know, it's weird!"   
Zayn gasped "Why us she naked?"   
"They were gonna rape her. But I found them before they could." 

The gasped in horror and Niall scooted forward.   
"It's okay, there is no need to be scared! We,won't hurt you!"   
Niall and Harry picked the two up.   
"Do you wanna come home with us?"   
They looked at each other and nodded. Niall took his jacket off and covered Darcy with it. They walked to Ed And Darcy's room to pack their bag. They didn't have much, just two pairs of clothes, and teddy bear and blanket. 

Ed got the extra pacifier off the night stand and popped it in Darcy's mouth. Niall took his jacket off Darcy and she whimpered from the cold and embarrassment of being naked in front of many guys. 

They helped her get dressed in all knew clothes. When they were all ready they went down stairs and walked up to a angry yet shocked looking Nancy.  
"We would like to adopt these two!"


	2. 2.

"We would like to adopt these two!"   
Nancy turned to us and her smile instantly dropped. 

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THESE TWO?!"   
Eddy and Darcy flinched at her loud voice and hid their faces. Niall stepped up "If you must know I found these two crying in the bed room up there, and this little girl WAS ABOUT TO GET RAPED!!! NOW WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT!??!"   
She glared at him, then smirked "They deserved it." 

Those three words set Niall off. He charged at her, but I strong arm held him back. It was Liam.   
He said "Don't worry about her, let's just sign the papers so we can leave already! We'll report this for child abuse later."   
Niall nodded and Liam wrapped a arm around Niall's waist and they followed Louis, Zayn who was carrying Darcy, and Harry who carried Ed. All they had to do was go into this office and sign their signature and they were free to go. 

Ed and Darcy smiled when they first got out side. They were finally free!

In the car Darcy go buckled up in the car seat, and Ed had to sit in between Liam and Louis. Harry drove with Niall in th passenger seat and Zayn was next to Darcy. Darcy an Ed both had that same feeling in them when they drove away from to orphanage.

 

Freedom.

 

 

 

Sorry it's short, story's over, I just felt like I should add a lil something extra. Don't feel like making a whole long story, so there ha go.!


End file.
